Angel with a Shotgun
by Emma-Kate9885
Summary: A mash up between story and song. Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab collides with Soul Eater. Surrounded by members of Arachnophobia, there might not be a way of getting out of this alive. In this life-threatening situation, certain questions arise. How does Soul feel about Maka? Will he break the most sacred rules of the Death Weapons and Meisters Academy to save her?


**This is a story of Maka and Soul by using the song Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab. I thought this was cute if I do say so myself. It was my first try with the song and story combo, so please review! :) **

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_

I looked up. I saw Maka looking at me from across the chasm. I know I'm not supposed to use my powers against humans, but Arachnophobia was closing in on her. Maka was defenseless without me. She was begging with her eyes. I watched as a silver sliver of sorrow slid down her cheek, carving a trail in her beautiful face. What is the use of power if you can't use it to save the one's you care about?

_Get out your guns, battles begun,_

_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, then I shall die,_

_With my heart on a trigger._

This was totally not cool. Maka can't die. She is my partner. I had to decide. Should I listen to Lord Death or my heart? It was then that I realized just how much I cared for Maka. I loved her. I'd rather die fighting for love than go down not fighting at all.

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

"Maka!" I screamed as I backed up to run and jump across the chasm, "I'll fight for you!"

I wasn't going to let her die. No. I will fight for her. Maka. She smirked as she stood and caught me by the handle. I turned into a scythe while jumping.

"I knew you'd come for me Soul," she replied.

"Enough talking. I don't have to eat the souls of these pathetic humans. Killing and eating are two complete different things. I won't let them hurt you," I told her.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

Now was the time to fight. I didn't care if we would be banned from the Academy for an eternity. I had to keep her alive and safe. Maka was my meister and I her weapon. We have to work together to survive, but I wanted to win. With Maka, I could do anything.

Maka twirled me in her grasp, and then swung to take out at least ten Arachnophobia.

"Yeah!" I cheered. Maka was a beast.

"Don't get a big head yet, Soul," She retorted, "That didn't even make a dent in them."

Just then the human souls of the people we had killed started to reform. Shit.

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

_Don't mean I'm not a believer._

_..And major Tom, will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

In this case, I guess it was time to break the rules. I would have to eat their souls to keep them from reforming. This is so uncool.

"Maka, I'm going to eat their souls. I'll fight the urge to kill more, I promise," I told her.

"No! Soul, you can't. You'll turn into a Ki shin. I won't let you," she argued.

"Maka, I can fight it. I did it with the black blood and I can do it now," I replied.

Maka didn't say anything as she swung a few more times and a few more times, they reformed. She shook her head, "Fine. Do it, but you'll have to be quick."

I looked at her and nodded.

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

I knew who I was fighting for. I was doing this for Maka. The urge was getting harder and harder to fight off with every soul I swallowed. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. My insides were starting to burn with a hunger I had never felt before. Every time I ate a soul, there would be a cooling sensation to ease the burning before it became more intense. So this is what a Ki shin feels inside…

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

I couldn't stop though. I could tell Maka was getting tired, and the urge was pounding within my skull. I was about to give in when I saw a flash of red before one of them reformed.

"Maka, some of these are Ki shin. If I eat those souls, I should be able to cure the hunger for the human souls!" I exclaimed.

"But Soul, they reform too fast! I'll pass out in a few minutes. There are just too many of them," Maka said, sounding exhausted.

"No, Maka. We can do this. Think of what you're fighting for and you'll be able to go on. C'mon, Maka. Close your eyes and concentrate," I said.

_Ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

Maka closed her eyes and stopped swinging. She stood there amidst the Ki shin. She calmed her breathing. Slowly, the Ki shin began to close in on us. They came in until we were completely surrounded. Maka remained motionless.

"Uh, Maka," I said uneasily, "You can open your eyes now."

A Ki shin tensed, preparing to strike.

"Maka, we're about to die here! Open your eyes!" I yelled.

Right as the Ki shin jumped at her, Maka's eyes flew open and she swung my blade and smirked as it chopped the Ki shin in half.

"I fight for you, Soul," she said quietly.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun…_

_Fighting til' the wars won…_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back..._

In that instant, I was shocked. I had no idea Maka felt that way about me. What a coincidence that we both fight for each other, that we both felt this way about each other, without the other knowing it. It felt amazing. I didn't know what to say to her. I was snapped out of it when I heard her yell.

"Soul, we need a soul resonance!" She said as she swung and wiped out twenty more Ki shin.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_..And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._

_(Live, not just survive)_

"Alright," I said. I felt accomplished. Witch Hunter would wipe out these stupid, sniveling Kish in. I smirked in satisfaction as we yelled, "Soul Resonance," in unison.

I felt a wave of heat wash over me. My thoughts joined with Maka's as we became one as weapon and meister.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka screamed with dignity and a hint of defiance.

My blade more than doubled in length and size on either side. Maka's careful footing guided my blade around. There was a brilliant flash of light, and both of us closed our eyes to protect them from the light.

_..And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

The light faded. Kish in souls danced around us. I stood there holding Maka in my arms in a warm embrace. We had done it. I couldn't believe it.

"Um," said Maka, pulling away, "Maybe you should eat these souls now, Soul, or maybe they might start reforming."

"Nah," I said, "They won't do that, but I should probably eat them anyways."

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be. _

After all the Kish in egg souls were consumed, I stood there holding Maka in my arms once again.

"You know, we are going to get in so much trouble for you eating those human souls," Maka said to me.

I pulled back a little and smirked, "Really? I don't care. I wouldn't care if Lord Death confiscated all those Kish in souls we just obtained from that. It's not like I'm a Kish in now, so I say there is no harm done by eating future Kish in souls anyways. I was fighting for someone I cared about. Someone I love, and if you ever need a soldier, Maka, I'll fight for you again."

Maka's eyes seemed to tear up a little, and then she smirked back and said, "I love you, Soul Eater Evens,"

"I love you, too, Maka Albarn," I replied.

Then we kissed, it was my first kiss. I felt Maka's body pressed against mine as we stood together in a cave that had, until recently, belonged to Arachne and her Arachnophobia clan. I forgot about everything except the taste of Maka's bubblegum flavored lip balm and the feel of her full lips pressed against mine.

And it was way cool.


End file.
